


Wear It Well

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I think it would suit you better,” Alec whispered.





	Wear It Well

Alec looked up at Magnus from the mattress with an open gaze and sighed with relief as he carefully lifted the weight of the crown off of his head and set it down on the side table, the gold matching so beautifully with the polish that decorated his nails. 

“I think it would suit you better,” Alec whispered, reaching up and sliding his fingers across Magnus’ cheek, earning himself a bright smile from the man as he leaned down until their noses were brushing.

“Nonsense,” Magnus replied, one corner of his mouth tilting up as be pressed a brief kiss to Alec’s lips, “it suits us both.” 


End file.
